


Поймай меня, если сможешь

by Cinnamonius, WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020



Series: G-PG 13 [2]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Swimming Pools, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonius/pseuds/Cinnamonius, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020/pseuds/WTF_Thorki_Hiddlesworth_and_Co_2020
Summary: Тор — тренер по плаванию. Локи — спасатель в этом же бассейне. Всё начинается со встречи, лёгкой неловкости — и перерастает во что-то большее.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: G-PG 13 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614319
Kudos: 32





	Поймай меня, если сможешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [If You Can Catch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075176) by [SouvenirsFamiliers (unnecessary)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnecessary/pseuds/SouvenirsFamiliers). 



> Локи и Тор здесь не братья

Последние три лета Тор провёл, тренируя в открытом бассейне местную команду по плаванию. Пловцами в основном были школьники средних классов, но были среди них и сильно младше, и старше. И никого из них не пугало то, каким образом они проводят свои летние дни.

Тор только закончил прогонять учеников через разминку на их первом уроке, когда один ребёнок шкодливо плеснул в него водой. Тор, стоявший на краю бассейна в шортах, футболке и сандалиях, с умилением посмотрел на пацана. Улыбнулся.

— Сто метров баттерфляем.

Раздался всеобщий стон; ученики стали бросать на бедного пацана уничтожающие взгляды.

— Вперёд! — воодушевлённо скомандовал Тор, и первый пловец на каждой линии метнулся с бортика в воду.

Тор уселся в своё кресло и откинулся назад; заплыв баттерфляем займёт детей надолго. Он расслабился на солнце, фальшиво насвистывая себе под нос. Внезапно где-то над ним раздалось насмешливое фырканье; Тор прекратил свистеть и взглянул наверх.

Его команда занимала бассейн как раз рядом с одним из спасателей, и сейчас тот смотрел вниз на Тора с трёхметровой высоты своего ярко-красного кресла. Тор расплылся в улыбке.

— Привет! — крикнул он.

Спасатель явно решил, что не собирается удостаивать это ответом, поправил модные очки на носу и перевёл взгляд обратно на воду. Он был удивительно бледен, и Тор подумал, хорошо, что над спасательной вышкой есть козырёк, иначе парень давно бы уже поджарился до корочки. Чёрные волосы его были зачёсаны назад и чуть завивались за ушами.

— Скучно там, наверху? — поинтересовался Тор.

Спасатель явно уставился на него, хотя Тор и не мог видеть его глаз.

— Орать необязательно.

— Я и не орал, — отозвался Тор, на этот раз немного тише. — Так как? Скучно?

— Спасателя нельзя отвлекать, — отрезал тот сверху.

Тор решил, что с этим не поспоришь. Он пожал плечами и перевёл внимание на своих пловцов. Те были ещё только на середине дистанции. Так что Тор снова начал насвистывать и услышал, как спасатель опять раздражённо фыркнул.

Тор улыбнулся и решил не останавливаться.

В следующий раз Тор обратил внимание на спасателя, когда ему на него указали его же пловцы. Они делали уже четвёртое упражнение, и Тор пытался объяснить им, что делать дальше, и тут некоторые дети начали хихикать. Тор в конце концов сдался.

— В чём дело? — поинтересовался он, и кто-то из детей указал ему за его спину.

— Тот парень принял спасателя за девчонку, — прыснула одна девочка, и Тор, оглянувшись, увидел того самого парня, с которым он чуть ранее успел пообщаться. Тот выглядел ужасно злым. Он орал на какого-то пловца в пляжных шортах; тот пристыженно смотрел себе под ноги и явно мечтал сбежать.

Спасатель, похоже, только заступил на смену. На нём были облегающие худые бёдра шорты и футболка; в руке он держал стаканчик с кофе. Тор, пожалуй, был не согласен с детьми. Он бы тоже, наверное, напридумывал отмазок, если бы человек, к которому он пытался подкатить, среагировал бы так же. Тор, веселясь, наблюдал, как спасатель закончил распекать беднягу, фыркнув, развернулся и двинулся к своей вышке.

Тор обернулся к детям и выжидающе на них посмотрел.

— Все готовы?

Дети кинулись по своим местам. Когда они все были в воде, Тор посмотрел на спасателя. Тот пил кофе и неотрывно смотрел на воду; глаза закрывали чёрные очки. Несколько минут назад случившееся казалось смешным, сейчас же Тор ему невольно посочувствовал. Видно, день выдался на редкость плохим, раз тот так вышел из себя.

Когда занятие закончилось, Тор поднялся со своего места и, проходя мимо мусорки у спасательной вышки, заметил выброшенный бумажный стаканчик. Он с любопытством поднял его. На боку какой-то бариста криво вывел печатными буквами имя «Локи».

— Я Тор, — крикнул он, задрав голову наверх.

Спасатель посмотрел на него; сквозь очки взгляд было не понять.

— Локи, — наконец отозвался он и снова повернулся к воде. Тор ухмыльнулся.

Как-то раз Тор незаметно следил за Локи краем глаза, пока команда наматывала назначенные восемь кругов по бассейну. Локи сидел, как обычно, глядя вперёд, закинув ногу за ногу, с таким видом, будто ничего его не интересовало. Внезапно что-то в нём изменилось, и он подался вперёд. Теперь уже Тор смотрел на него, не скрываясь, но Локи не обращал на него никакого внимания. Он резко вскочил, достал свисток и три раза свистнул. Потом метнулся к лестнице и спустился так быстро, что Тор и не рассмотрел.

— Спасатель на подходе! — крикнул тот, скинул сандалии и метнулся в воду.

Пловцы остановились. Многие стали таращиться на Локи, но после выкриков от других спасателей поспешно убрались с дороги. С открытым ртом Тор наблюдал за несущимся сквозь воду размытым пятном. В какой-то момент он глянул в ту часть бассейна, куда двигался Локи. Там была зона отдыха, не разделённая на дорожки, и Локи, кажется, плыл к троим игравшим посередине бассейна детям.

Подождите. Разве их там было не четверо?

— Что там такого интересного? — спросил ребёнок из команды Тора. Тот даже не взглянул на него.

Локи быстро пересекал бассейн уверенным кролем. Добравшись до детей, он тут же ушёл под воду. Всплыл он с ребёнком на руках. К счастью, тот сразу начал отплёвываться, и Локи держал его, пока тот откашливал воду, которую успел вдохнуть. Тор не слышал слов с такого расстояния, но было видно, как Локи что-то зло говорит оставшимся троим детям.

Ну, «говорит» — это мягко сказано.

Мальчик у него на руках начал плакать; к краю бассейна подбежали обеспокоенные родители. Один из них забрал у Локи ребёнка. Они обменялись парой слов, после чего Локи развернулся и поплыл обратно к своему посту. Плыл он теперь намного медленнее, но явно не ради удовольствия. Добравшись до бортика, он откинул налипшие на лицо волосы и выбрался из воды. Он почти не взглянул на Тора, но тот разглядел его лицо. Каменное и безэмоциональное, и только тёмные брови были чуть нахмурены. Он сразу направился к своей вышке и подобрал оставленное рядом полотенце. Никто не сказал ему ни слова, пока он вытирался. Наконец он скрылся в душевых. Тор посмотрел туда, где до этого играли дети. Родители уже увели их из бассейна, и никого из них видно не было.

— Тренер Тор? — позвал кто-то из детей.

Тор посмотрел вниз и понял, что команда выполнила сет и теперь терпеливо ждала.

— Двести метров на спине, — скомандовал он и внимательно проследил, как все по очереди попрыгали в воду.

Однако он не пропустил момент, когда Локи вернулся на пост. Видимо, его смена подходила к концу, и он принялся убирать лежавшие на стуле вещи в сумку. Тор подошёл к нему.

— Ты здорово сработал.

Локи поднял на Тора взгляд. Его солнечные очки были подняты на лоб, и теперь Тор видел, что глаза у него были светло-зелёного цвета. Локи выпрямился и настороженно взглянул на Тора.

— Спасибо, — отозвался он, словно не был до конца уверен, что Тор говорит искренне.

— Уверен, родители этого ребёнка тебе очень благодарны.

Губы Локи насмешливо дрогнули.

— Я так понимаю, ты очень внимательно следишь за своей командой.

Тор фыркнул.

— Они знают, что делать. Пару минут могут сами о себе позаботиться.

Повисла пауза, словно Локи ждал, что Тор скажет дальше.

— Увидимся? — наконец спросил он.

Локи встретился с ним взглядом и чуть улыбнулся. Опустив очки на нос, он шутливо отсалютовал Тору:

— Ага.

Тор проводил его взглядом. Если что и можно было сказать о Локи наверняка, так это то, что уходить эффектно он умел. Его бёдра точно «не врали»*.

На следующее утро Тор принес два кофе. Он подошёл к вышке Локи и задрал голову наверх. Тот поднял очки на лоб и заинтересованно перегнулся.

— У меня есть кофе, — крикнул Тор и вытянул один стакан в доказательство.

— И какой? — поинтересовался Локи.

Тор взглянул на стаканчик.

— Эм. Мокко.

Локи откинулся обратно на спинку.

— Я не пью мокко.

— А, — Тор пожал плечами и поставил стаканчик на ступеньку. Если Локи передумает, то всегда может дотянуться и взять. Когда почти вся команда Тора была в сборе, он кинул взгляд на то место, где оставил кофе. Стаканчик пропал, а сам Локи потягивал что-то подозрительно знакомое.

Тор усмехнулся и повернулся к команде.

***

Приближалось время первых соревнований, и Тор как-то раз попросил команду задержаться чуть дольше. Локи уже уходил со смены и стоял, привалившись спиной к основанию своей вышки, уставившись в телефон. Тем не менее, иногда он поглядывал на Тора и заметил, когда у того начал звонить телефон.

Тор прервался, не успев назначить следующее упражнение, и вытащил телефон. Он нахмурился, посмотрев на экран; дети тут же отвлеклись и принялись болтать. Тор взглянул на Локи.

— Локи, слушай, ты не мог бы присмотреть за ними пару минут? Мне надо ответить.  
Локи моргнул, но Тор не дождался ответа и взял трубку.

— Да? Мама?

Он отвернулся и отошёл от бассейна.

Дети посмотрели на Локи.

Локи посмотрел на детей.

Потом он убрал телефон в карман и выпрямился.

— Ну и? — красноречиво поинтересовался он.

В глазах детей мелькнула тревога.

— Двести метров вольным стилем? — пискнул один.

Локи обдумал предложение.

— Вперёд, — скомандовал он. Дети с облегчением попрыгали в воду.

Локи угнездился на стартовой тумбе и снова достал телефон. Если кто-то начнёт тонуть, то другие спасатели заметят, а его смена уже закончилась.

Последний ребёнок уже вылез из воды, а Тор так и не появился. Локи оглянулся через плечо и увидел, как тот до сих пор разговаривает по телефону, отойдя в сторону. Он выглядел напряжённым и обеспокоенным. Локи отложил телефон и взглянул на детей.

— Двести метров брассом, — скомандовал он. Это займёт их ещё на время. Дети заметно оживились. При таких обстоятельствах занятие закончится очень быстро.

Локи стал смотреть, как они плывут. Если Тор в ближайшее время не вернётся, то, он полагал, ему стоит приглядеться к слабым сторонам команды.

Когда дети закончили, Тор всё ещё разговаривал поодаль. Локи нахмурился. Дети явно совсем расслабились и хихикали между собой. Что бы им ещё сделать? Какой там у Тора был любимый стиль? Ах, да… Локи зловредно улыбнулся.

— Двести метров баттерфляем.

Смех резко стих. Одна из младших девочек в дальнем углу, кажется, собиралась заплакать.

— Но занятие почти закончилось, — начал было кто-то. — Осталось всего пять минут.

— Тогда в ваших же интересах справиться побыстрее, — отозвался Локи и расплылся в оскале. Больше никаких добреньких заместителей тренера. Это отобьёт у них всякие иллюзии, будто бы они могут воспользоваться ситуацией.

Дети только начали заплыв, когда Локи услышал шаги за спиной. Тор остановился рядом и посмотрел на пловцов, самозабвенно наматывающих круги баттерфляем.

— Да, им нужно поработать над этим стилем, — отметил он и улыбнулся Локи, совершенно, казалось бы, не придавая значения тому, что дети сейчас искренне ненавидят их обоих. — Спасибо огромное. Ты меня очень выручил. — Он хлопнул Локи по плечу, чуть не столкнув при этом в воду.

Локи небрежно кивнул и поднялся с тумбы.

— Что-то серьёзное?

Тор поколебался, прежде чем ответить.

— Да. У моего отца инсульт, — он глянул себе под ноги. — Он сейчас в больнице.

— Мне очень жаль, — отозвался Локи и к своему изумлению понял, что сказал это совершенно искренне.

Тор пожал плечами.

— Спасибо, — он прошёлся пальцами сквозь волосы, глядя куда-то вдаль, и вздохнул. — Это уже не в первый раз. По крайней мере, сейчас он уже в порядке, — он улыбнулся Локи, хотя в его улыбке не хватало привычного жизнелюбия. — Могу я тебя как-то отблагодарить? Может, хочешь кофе?..

Локи помотал головой и отвернулся, прежде чем Тор смог разобрать выражение его лица.

— Ты уже приносил мне кофе, помнишь? — бросил он через плечо, уходя.

— Это не считается! — крикнул Тор ему вслед.

Локи рассмеялся и не стал оборачиваться.

Когда в следующий раз Тор задержал свою команду на дополнительные занятия, Локи не стал его дожидаться. Сразу как смена закончилась, он скинул футболку и очки и бросил их рядом с полотенцем. Тор в это время поправлял технику плавания на спине и успел ухватить движение краем глаза. Он обернулся и широко раскрыл глаза, глядя, как Локи стремительно и гибко нырнул в воду. Тот вынырнул уже где-то на середине дорожки и безупречным кролем направился к противоположному краю бассейна.

— Тренер? — позвал кто-то из команды.

— Да. Точно, — отозвался Тор и изо всех сил постарался перестать пялиться на человека, плавающего на соседней дорожке.

Когда занятие окончилось, Локи всё ещё лениво рассекал по бассейну. Тор попрощался со своей командой, а затем подошёл к Локи и уставился на него. Тот остановился недалеко от края бассейна и замер, удерживаясь на плаву.

— Спорим, я быстрее, — Локи откинул назад налипшие на лицо волосы.

Тор рассмеялся.

— Серьёзно?

Локи выжидающе смотрел на него. Тор всегда надевал плавки на занятие, поэтому попросту скинул футболку и бросил на пол. Он прыгнул в воду вперёд ногами и вынырнул, ухмыляясь. Как же долго он не нырял вот так. Локи недовольно на него посмотрел — прыжок Тора окатил его брызгами. Тор проигнорировал это выражение лица и быстро стянул волосы в хвост.

— Туда и обратно, свободным стилем?

— Звучит честно.

— Готов?

Локи держался рукой за бортик с одной стороны дорожки, Тор занял противоположную сторону.

— Вперёд! — скомандовал Локи, и они стремительно нырнули.

На пути в одну сторону они шли вровень, но на развороте Локи чуть вырвался вперёд. Тор резко ускорился, уверенный, что наверняка обгонит Локи. Не может быть, чтобы кто-то с такой худощавой комплекцией плавал настолько быстро, думал Тор. Стенка бассейна была уже прямо перед ними, и Тор вытянул руку, чтобы коснуться.

Но за долю секунды до этого Локи дотянулся до стены первым.

Тор вынырнул из воды и шумно глотнул воздух. Локи самодовольно усмехнулся. Тор недовольно насупился, но Локи выглядел таким воодушевлённым, таким красивым, что он не выдержал и улыбнулся.

— Честная победа, — сказал Тор. — Из тебя вышел достойный противник, но, если не будешь более внимательным, в следующий раз я тебя сделаю.

Локи хитро улыбнулся краем рта, и Тор вдруг остро почувствовал, как близко они стоят. Губы Локи немного посинели от прохладной воды; он приоткрыл рот, вдыхая, и скользнул языком по краю зубов. Его глаза по цвету были как зелёная трава, таящая в глубине изумрудные отблески, и когда Тор встретился с ним взглядом, Локи даже не моргнул. И Тор, повинуясь порыву, подался вперёд.

Локи рассмеялся и отвернулся, выскальзывая из предела досягаемости Тора, и тот уже не мог дотянуться и поцеловать его.

— Я всегда внимателен, — он ухватился за край бассейна, подтянулся и вылез на сушу. Вода стекала с его волос и по коже. Между лопаток была набита татуировка: лосось, выскочивший из воды и изогнувшийся в полёте, стремящийся куда-то вдаль*. Когда Локи двигался, казалось, будто рыба двигалась вдоль его спины. Под татуировкой темнела надпись: «Поймай меня, если сможешь, — и будешь владеть».

***

Первые соревнования прошли ужасно.

— Плыви дальше! — рявкнул Тор. Ребёнок, изо всех сил вцепившийся в бортик, помотал головой. Игнорируя яростные взгляды родителей и остальных тренеров, Тор метнулся на другую сторону бассейна и нагнулся поговорить с мальчиком. Тот поднял на него взгляд. Мальчишка был из младшей группы, не его. В больших глазах стояли слёзы. Тор мысленно вздохнул.

— Это последний круг, — ободряюще сказал он. — Просто доплыви и можешь вылезать.

Мальчишка помотал головой.

— Почему нет?

Тот прикусил губу.

— Я уже на два круга отстал от остальных, — прошептал он. — Они все меня обогнали.

Тор поднял голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как первый пловец коснулся стены. Из толпы раздался воодушевлённый возглас кого-то из членов семьи.

— Послушай, давай сделаем так, — негромко предложил Тор. — Закончи этот круг, и мы просто не будем считать твоё время.

— Нет.

— Нет?

Раздался громкий всхлип.

— Я хочу вылезти прямо сейчас. Всё равно, пусть меня отстранят от участия.

Другие тренеры его убьют. Определённо.

— Уверен?

— Да.

Тор вытянул руки, мальчишка вцепился в них, и Тор без труда вытащил его из бассейна. Тот мгновенно смылся в поисках полотенца.

— Тор!

Тор вздохнул и приготовился ощутить на себе гнев главного тренера.

— Да, Сиф?

Она подошла к нему и посмотрела в упор.

— Не знала бы я тебя лучше, наорала бы.

Он усмехнулся.

— Но ты знаешь, и?..

Она впихнула ему в руку секундомер.

— Иди давай, хоть пользу принесёшь.

Она развернулась и отошла от него. Тор направился к другой стороне бассейна и встал в начале дорожки. Следующие пловцы уже ждали в воде.

— Внимание… Марш!

Один сошедший с дистанции спортсмен был наименьшей из проблем. Три секундомера уже были сломаны, и каждый означал одного пловца, которому придётся плыть дистанцию заново. День выдался холодным, усиливался ветер, и переменная облачность понемногу перерастала в полную. Родители начинали беспокоиться, что дети замёрзнут в воде. А потом ещё оказалось, что объявлено штормовое предупреждение.

— Всем выйти из воды! — устало крикнула Сиф, когда последний пловец закончил очередной заплыв. — Может ударить молния. Подождём полчаса, а дальше посмотрим по обстоятельствам, но всем лучше вытереться и отойти от воды подальше.

Локи нашёл Тора, когда родители суматошно пытались высушить своих детей и развести по прогретым машинам. Кто-то из тренеров безуспешно пытался убедить всех остаться, потому что штормовое предупреждение наверняка скоро будет отменено. Родители оценивающе смотрели на клубящиеся тучи и игнорировали все убеждения. Тор был склонен согласиться с ними.

— Какие занимательные соревнования, — заметил Локи.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — удивился Тор.

Локи изогнул бровь, и Тор наконец обратил внимание, что тот был одет в униформу, на которой в нескольких местах очень заметно было написано «спасатель».

— А, — отозвался Тор.

— Пока всё не уберём, никто не уходит! — проорал кто-то. Локи окинул взглядом стремительно пустеющий бассейн. Тор вздохнул и отправился помогать с уборкой. Локи прислонился к стене и остался смотреть.

Штормовое предупреждение предсказуемо было отменено спустя двадцать скучных минут, но к этому времени все уже разошлись. Даже самые настойчивые тренеры сдались и поехали по домам. Пришла парочка местных пловцов и принялась плавать туда-сюда по дорожкам. Тор остался, потому что Локи, кажется, не собирался никуда уходить.

Тор засунул руки в карманы и буднично кивнул в сторону воды.

— Хочешь, ещё посоревнуемся?

Локи искоса посмотрел на него.

— Зачем?

Тор ухмыльнулся.

— Я хочу выиграть.

Локи с жалостью посмотрел на него.

— Ты же понимаешь, что на этот раз стиль выбираю я? И ты снова позорно проиграешь.

— Эй, я, между прочим, почти выиграл! — запротестовал Тор. — И к тому же, в следующий раз уже я буду выбирать, каким мы стилем поплывём, верно?

— И почему же ты решил, что будет следующий раз? — сощурился Локи.

Тор пожал плечами, продолжая улыбаться. Локи вздохнул и окинул взглядом почти пустой бассейн.

— Да, проще прямо сейчас с этим и разобраться. Выбирай стиль.

Тор потёр подбородок, притворяясь, что думает.

— Снова пятьдесят метров вольным стилем?

Локи взглянул на Тора как на величайшего во всём мире идиота.

— Отлично, — отозвался он и принялся разуваться.

— Хм-м, — вдруг произнёс Тор. Локи замер. — Нет, так слишком скучно.

Выражение лица Локи мгновенно поменялось; вместо отстранённо-смирившегося оно стало подозрительным.

— Давай остановимся на вольном стиле, но исключим, например, кроль?

Локи воззрился на него.

— Прошу прощения, что?

Тор прочистил горло.

— Я сказал…

— Я слышал, что ты сказал, — ледяным тоном перебил Локи. — Зачем?

Тор лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Ну, вольный стиль — это любой, кроме баттерфляя, брасса и плавания на спине*…

— Я знаю. И как тогда плыть?

— Да, ты прав, — посетовал Тор. — Вариантов не так чтобы много. А что, если мы, наоборот, разрешим баттерфляй?

Судя по взгляду, Локи хотел убивать.

— Да ты шутишь.

— Если ты передумал, просто скажи, — заявил Тор.

— Нет, — выплюнул Локи и стянул футболку. Тор последовал его примеру; когда футболка перестала закрывать ему обзор, Локи уже подходил к краю бассейна. Фирменные плавки низко сидели на его бёдрах. Тор сглотнул и скинул широкие шорты; под ними он тоже был в похожих плавках, потому что надеялся поймать Локи в конце соревнований, и чёрт его подери, если бы он проиграл из-за такой ерунды, как не вовремя сползшие плавки.

Тор подошёл к краю бассейна и взглянул вниз на Локи, который как раз уже вынырнул. Тот откинул волосы с лица и поднял глаза на Тора.

— В этот раз я поплыву по отдельной дорожке.

Тор пожал плечами.

— Отлично.

Он соскользнул в воду на соседнюю с Локи дорожку и ненадолго задержался под водой, наслаждаясь её приятной прохладой. Потом вынырнул и обнаружил, что Локи мрачно смотрит на него. Тор подтянулся к стене; Локи последовал его примеру.

— Готов?

— Пошёл, — скомандовал Локи, и они поплыли вперёд.

Локи выбрал плавание на боку, которое было в общем-то сочетанием брасса и вольного стиля. Правда, плыл он так медленнее. А Тор, конечно, выбрал баттерфляй.

И победил.

Он вынырнул и расплылся в улыбке.

— Впечатляет! — заявил он, когда Локи коснулся стены, отстав на целую длину руки.

Локи молча смотрел на него, замерев на своей дорожке. Он выглядел вымотанным и выбитым из колеи. Тору стало немного неловко. Победа досталась ему легко, он это понимал, но ведь Локи, если бы хотел, тоже мог бы выбрать баттерфляй.

Скорее всего, он бы всё равно проиграл, но по крайней мере они плыли бы одним стилем.

— Да, ты выиграл, — огрызнулся Локи. — Так что у нас ничья, и в следующий раз я выбираю, каким стилем мы будем плыть.

Тор засмеялся.

— Это когда мы решили, что будет третий раз?

Локи, не отвечая, вышел из воды и пошёл прочь от бассейна.

— Локи? — заволновался Тор. Тот подхватил полотенце, молча кинул взгляд на Тора, развернулся и ушёл в душевые.

На какое-то время Тор завис, держась на поверхности. Он, конечно, ожидал, что Локи будет недоволен, ждал колкостей в свой адрес, но всяко не вот этого. Неужели он так сильно его задел? Тор вылез из воды и нерешительно пошёл за полотенцем. Лучше всего было бы извиниться, только он не понимал, за что. И всё-таки нужно было сделать хоть что-то, и он собрал свои вещи и отправился к душевым. Локи уже был полностью одет; прежде, чем кто-то из них успел бы что-то сказать, он проскользнул мимо Тора и вышел. Тор смотрел, как тот уходит, а потом развернулся и пошёл переодеваться. Когда он вышел из душевых, Локи уже нигде не было видно.

Конечно, у Тора были недостатки. Он знал, что не был самым внимательным и заботливым человеком в мире, и его попытки быть романтичным не всегда имели успех, но настойчивости ему точно было не занимать.

Так что на следующее занятие он принёс Локи цветы.

Локи опустил на них взгляд.

— И что мне с этим делать?

Тор улыбнулся и протянул букет ему наверх.

— Взять себе.

Локи нахмурился, но перегнулся через поручень, и Тор просто протянул ему цветы, благо, рост позволял. Локи выпрямился и воззрился на букет поверх солнечных очков.

— А, — он тронул один цветок. — Нарцисс. Самовлюблённость. И… безответная любовь, — Тор слегка приуныл. Локи перешёл к небольшим, но очень милым белым цветам. — Настурция, — Локи посмотрел на Тора поверх очков. — Патриотизм.

Сердце Тора рухнуло куда-то вниз. Он с надеждой улыбнулся.

— Я их у дороги собрал.

— Как романтично, — сухо отозвался Локи и откинулся на сиденье. — Полагаю, твоя команда тебя уже заждалась.

Тор нехотя вернулся к детям, которые к этому моменту уже полностью собрались.

Несмотря ни на что, Локи не выкинул цветы: в конце дня Тор видел, как тот запихивает слегка поникшие стебли в сумку.

***

Локи как-то совершенно незаметно ухитрился получить номер Тора. Тор просто рассказывал ему историю о том, как как-то раз сжёг целую порцию макарон с сыром, а в следующий момент уже диктовал Локи свой телефон на случай, если ему вдруг понадобится кто-то с базовыми медицинскими навыками. Чтобы привести в сознание. Или вытащить из огня. Или ещё зачем-нибудь.

Локи позвонил через три дня и спросил, не знает ли тот хороший рецепт гуакамоле. И только когда они закончили разговаривать, до Тора дошло, что Локи ненавязчиво звал его на начос с сальсой.

— Удивительно, что у тебя нет татуировок, — сказал Локи однажды, когда они сидели у бассейна и наблюдали за плавающими людьми после окончания занятий. Теперь они делали так постоянно. Тор взглянул на Локи; тот усмехнулся.

— Ну или они у тебя есть, но там, где я не могу их видеть.

— Эм. То есть, нет, — замешкался Тор. — Нет у меня там татуировок. Вообще нигде нет, — он помолчал. — Никогда не думал об этом.

— Тебе бы пошло, — зевнул Локи. — Только не бери ничего из этих их тупых альбомов с готовыми эскизами.

— Знаю я, знаю, — буркнул Тор, хотя на самом деле слова Локи его нисколечко не задели. — Что бы ты посоветовал набить? Если бы я захотел себе татуировку, — он ухмыльнулся. — Акулу? Наводящую ужас на всех обитателей моря?

Локи смотрел на него; было видно, как он усиленно пытается не засмеяться.

— Думаю, черепаха подойдёт.

— Морская? — уточнил Тор. — Сильная и грациозная?

Локи всё-таки не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Тору нравился звук его смеха.

— Не-а, сухопутная.

— Почему? — возмутился Тор. Локи покачал головой, улыбаясь.

После очередного занятия Тор, как всегда, сидел у края бассейна. Локи исчез сразу после окончания своей смены, но через несколько минут вернулся. Он подошёл к Тору, поправляя сумку на плече, и встал прямо перед ним, глядя сверху вниз. Тор прикрыл глаза ладонью козырьком и поднял на него глаза. Локи слегка пнул его ногу.

— Ауч, — отозвался Тор, хотя на самом деле больно не было. Он поспешно поднялся на ноги. Локи явно собрался уходить домой, но на его губах играла мягкая едва заметная улыбка, которую Тор видел не очень часто. Локи шагнул вперёд, так, что они практически касались друг друга, и Тору показалось было, что тот хочет его поцеловать.

— Своди меня пообедать.

Тор моргнул.

— Что?

Локи закатил глаза.

— Я знаю, что работа тренером особого ума не требует, но это уже как-то перебор, согласись.

— Нет, погоди…

Локи изогнул бровь.

— Если ты передумал, просто скажи.

Тор уставился на него с открытым ртом. Это что, Локи использует его же слова против него самого? Он улыбнулся.

— Не дождёшься. Я свожу тебя пообедать.

— В среду, — обозначил Локи, развернулся и пошёл к выходу. — Тогда и увидимся, — бросил он через плечо, улыбнувшись, и ушёл.

Когда Тор наконец собрался и направился к парковке, он всё ещё широко улыбался.

***

Локи уже сидел в машине, припарковавшись возле выбранного ими с Тором ресторана, когда зазвонил телефон.

— Прости, — глухо произнёс Тор. — Я не смогу приехать.

Локи помолчал.

— Всё нормально, — наконец отозвался он, сглотнув ком в горле. — Что-то случилось?

Молчание.

— Мой отец в коме.

— Чем я могу помочь? — немедленно спросил Локи.

— Я не знаю, — потерянно отозвался Тор. — Мама сидит с ним уже шесть часов, так что я сейчас дам ей передохнуть. Сегодня у меня занятия, но…

— Найди замену.

— Уже пытался. Слишком внезапно, никто не может, — Тор тяжело вздохнул; линия заполнилась помехами. — Не то чтобы от меня была какая-то польза. Он или очнётся, или нет.

Локи сжал телефон.

— Я найду тебе замену. Обещаю.

В голосе Тора почувствовалась улыбка.

— Это очень мило с твоей стороны, но…

— Поверь мне. Я найду.

Пауза.

— Ладно, — отозвался Тор. — Ладно.

— Увидимся на следующем занятии, — сказал Локи.

— Ага, — ответил Тор. — Если никого не найдёшь, звони.

— Пока, — отозвался Локи и повесил трубку.

В пятницу Тор уже пришёл на занятия. Он хлопнул в ладоши и улыбнулся. Последние несколько ночей он мало спал, но здесь и сейчас от него требовалось быть сосредоточенным, поэтому личные переживания он задвинул подальше.

— Обычная разминка, а потом пятьдесят метров вольным стилем. На старт…

— А нам надо делать эту штуку с поворотами? — спросил кто-то из детей.

Тор удивлённо замолчал.

— Чего-чего делать?

— Штуку с поворотами, — громко повторил другой ребёнок. Как будто это могло помочь. — Локи сказал нам считать гребки до поворота, потому что это поможет нам плыть быстрее.

Тор почувствовал, как его мир слегка покачнулся.

— Локи?

Теперь уже вся команда дружно воззрилась на Тора.

— Ну да, — подал голос кто-то. — Он в прошлый раз вас замещал.

Тор издал нервный смешок.

— Он помогал?

— Ага. Он не слишком страшный, просто надо привыкнуть, — закивали дети.

— А вы знали, что он почти попал на Олимпийские игры? — спросил ещё кто-то.

— Правда? — удивился Тор.

— Ага! Он сказал, мы тоже можем попробовать туда попасть, но только надо научиться молчать и перестать спрашивать, сколько ещё до конца занятия.

— Какой хороший совет, — одобрительно отозвался Тор.

— Так нам делать эту штуку с поворотами?

— Используйте каждый совет, который даёт вам тренер, — со всей возможной серьёзностью заявил Тор. — Готовы?

— Да!

— Тогда начали.

Тор невзначай кинул взгляд на фигуру в солнечных очках, сидящую на своём посту над ним. Локи смотрел вперёд.

Когда у Локи закончилась смена, он попытался улизнуть, чтобы Тор его не заметил.  
Ничего не вышло.

— Как мне тебя отблагодарить? — спросил Тор, возникая у него на пути. Локи на секунду не смог сдержать удивление, а потом вдруг чуть улыбнулся.

— Скажи своей команде, чтоб не ленились, — хмыкнул он. — Ты в курсе, что один из них остановился во время упражнения, чтобы посмотреть на самолёт? Я почти…

Тор неожиданно обнял его.

— Спасибо, — сказал он.

Локи напрягся. От Тора пахло кремом от загара и потом.

— Я… Мне было несложно. Я просто договорился со сменщиком.

Тор разжал руки и улыбнулся.

— Я никогда этого не забуду.

На следующий день Тор позвонил Локи.

— Встретимся завтра утром у бассейна? В половину седьмого?

Тор практически увидел, как Локи хмурится.

— Бассейн ещё будет закрыт. По воскресеньям его открывают в восемь.

— Поверь мне, — сказал Тор и отключился.

Когда на следующее утро Тор подъехал к бассейну, на парковке уже были две машины. Локи стоял, прислонившись к одной из них. Тор выбрался из своей и помахал ему.

— Ты вещи захватил?

— Да, — отозвался Локи и вытащил сумку с пассажирского сиденья. Перекинув её через плечо, он двинулся Тору навстречу. Сегодня солнечных очков на нём не было; солнце едва-едва вставало из-за горизонта.

Вдвоём они подошли ко входу. Локи бросал на Тора косые взгляды, но Тор только молча улыбался в ответ. На входе их уже кто-то ждал.

— Привет, Хеймдалль! — окликнул Тор. Тот кивнул им и открыл ворота. Проходя мимо него, Локи чуть замедлился, переводя взгляд то на Тора, то на Хеймдалля.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Тор, заходя внутрь, и, бросив последний любопытный взгляд, Локи последовал за ним.

— Как ты уговорил его нас пустить в такую рань? — спросил Локи, пока они шли к бассейну.

— А, мы с ним давно общаемся, — отмахнулся Тор. — Это было несложно. К тому же он всё равно в это время уже тут, он работает в офисе рядом.

— А, — отозвался Локи и огляделся. Комплекс был совершенно пуст. В бледных лучах занимавшегося рассвета он казался заброшенным. Несколько птиц поклёвывали что-то в пробивавшейся то тут, то там траве; шезлонг, не убранный на ночь, лежал перевёрнутым.  
А потом Локи увидел бассейн.

Разделительные шнуры ещё не были натянуты. Сам бассейн был больше олимпийских стандартов и сейчас, без посетителей, не разделённый на дорожки, он казался огромным.

— О, — выдохнул Локи и скинул сумку на землю. Как и Тор, он надел плавки под одежду и сейчас, направляясь к воде, постепенно раздевался. Последней на землю упала рубашка, и тогда Локи разбежался и нырнул.

Тор, посмеиваясь, принялся раздеваться в более спокойном темпе, затем подошёл к краю бассейна и стал смотреть. Локи рассекал на глубине; когда он наконец вынырнул, его голова казалась точкой, чёрным цветом нарисованной на голубом.

— Ты не должен был бежать к бассейну, — шутливо пожурил его Тор, но отчего-то ему казалось, что Локи его не слушает. Мгновение спустя он вновь ушёл под воду. Вынырнув, он уверенно поплыл кролем на середину бассейна. Тор прыгнул в воду и последовал за ним.  
Локи быстро сделал два круга по бассейну. Тор плыл за ним, стараясь не догонять и давать больше пространства, хотя Локи, кажется, был не против. Бассейн был достаточно широким, чтобы Локи мог спокойно избегать Тора, но вместо этого, когда их пути в очередной раз пересеклись, он подплыл так близко, что их руки почти соприкоснулись. Наконец Локи остановился посреди бассейна и, удерживаясь на плаву, ждал, пока Тор к нему подплывёт. Тор остановился перед ним и откинул волосы с лица. Губы Локи были слегка приоткрыты, глаза сияли. Он не смотрел на Тора: он смотрел на водную гладь.

— Мне нравится, когда они вешают разделители по длинной стороне, — признался Локи. — Но так ещё лучше.

— Так тебе понравилось? — улыбнулся Тор.

Локи наконец посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Да, — отозвался он и улыбнулся так открыто, что у Тора что-то сжалось в груди.

Не думая, Тор положил руки ему на бёдра. Двигая ногами и, в случае Локи, руками, им удалось удержаться на плаву, но Тор всё равно старался не держать Локи слишком сильно. Он смотрел ему в глаза, улыбаясь, а потом склонил голову, так, что они чуть стукнулись носами. Улыбка Локи стала озорной. Тор слегка тронул губами губы Локи, и тот внезапно подался вперёд и прижался к нему.

Губы Локи стали прохладными от воды, но рот был горячим, и прикосновение жгло, как огонь. Он скользнул языком между губ Тора, проникая в рот. Тор застонал и прижал к себе Локи, обняв за талию. Тот зарылся пальцами в его волосы, и они стали тонуть. Тор со смешком отстранился и поспешно освободил одну руку, чтобы удержать их обоих на плаву.

— Многозадачность не наш конёк, м? — хитро сощурился Локи. Он опустил руки Тору на плечи, но больше ничем помогать не стал.

— Это ты виноват, — весело отозвался Тор. Он спокойно держал их на плаву, работая одной рукой, так что снова подался вперёд и ухватил нижнюю губу Локи, не дав тому ответить. Локи прикрыл глаза, и Тор осознал, что не видел ничего красивее в своей жизни.

Они плавали ещё час, пока в бассейн не пришли работники, чтобы натянуть разделительные поплавки. Они выбрались из воды, и Тор взял Локи за руку. Локи же практически потащил его к душевым. Они целовались под струями горячей воды, и в какой-то момент Локи прошёлся руками по плечу Тора.

— Наверное, дерево, — пробормотал он Тору в губы.

От неожиданности Тор рассмеялся и отстранился.

— Что?

Локи обвил его шею руками и улыбнулся.

— Твоя татуировка. Ты больше походишь на дерево.

Тор посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, в котором в равных долях мешались скепсис и веселье.

— Тут есть какой-то подтекст?

Локи фыркнул.

— Нет, — он мягко поцеловал Тора в губы. — Вообще-то это должен был быть комплимент.

— Типа, я… что? Надёжный?

Локи похлопал его по бицепсу.

— Скорее чересчур здоровый.

Тор засмеялся, перехватил руку Локи и поцеловал её. Локи улыбнулся ему в ответ.

***

Спустя несколько недель Тор притормозил возле дома Локи.

— Привет, — поздоровался он, когда тот открыл дверь. Тор покачнулся с пятки на носок и улыбнулся ему. — Не хочешь познакомиться с моими родителями?

В больничной палате было чисто и без излишеств. На заднем фоне ровно гудел подключенный к пациенту монитор. Сам отец Тора лежал на кровати и словно бы спал. Когда Тор и Локи зашли в палату, мать сидела у его постели. Она увидела их, и выражение её лица потеплело.

— Я так много о тебе слышала, — сказала она, не успел Локи и рта раскрыть. Он протянул было руку для рукопожатия, но она взяла его ладонь и просто сжала в своих руках. Когда она улыбнулась, возле глаз лучиками разбежались морщинки. — Зови меня Фригга. Не дай Тору себя спугнуть. Я всегда мечтала о втором сыне.

Локи поднял брови и взглянул на Тора. Тот лишь улыбнулся, посмеиваясь.

— Это ты его не спугни, — ответил он матери, поцеловал её в щёку и подтащил ещё два стула. Фригга наконец выпустила руку Локи и помогла Тору придвинуть маленький приставной столик.

— Я захватил с собой карты, — пояснил Тор, и Локи показалось, как будто бы он уже стал частью этой семьи. Они успели три раза сыграть в «рыбу», когда до Локи вдруг дошло, почему ему так спокойно и комфортно здесь находиться. Фригга, чуть улыбаясь, то и дело посматривала на лежащего рядом мужа — как будто он тоже был здесь, с ними, не только физически, как будто бы всё было в порядке. Было видно, насколько сильно она его любит.  
Локи проигнорировал пристальный взгляд Тора. Он крепче сжал карты и прокашлялся.

— Рыба.

***

Следующим летом Тор снова устроился тренером в бассейн.

— Слушайте внимательно! — обратился он к своей команде. — Четыре круга на спине, и я хочу, чтобы сейчас вы сосредоточились на исполнении, а не на скорости.

Локи поудобнее устроился на стартовой тумбе рядом с Тором.

— А я послежу за вашими поворотами, — добавил он от себя. — Так что давайте, делайте их чётко, — он подмигнул команде, и все побледнели.

Тор с ослепительной улыбкой потёр руки, как будто даже не догадываясь, какой эффект Локи производит на детей.

— Точно! А теперь вперёд, начали.

И все пять дорожек заполнились детьми, по очереди прыгающими в воду.

Тор счастливо вздохнул.

— Ты видел результаты вторых соревнований? Они быстро учатся!

Локи продолжал смотреть на воду, но всё равно улыбнулся.

— Да, я там вроде как тоже был.

— Я знаю! Они отличная команда, скажи?

— Для сборища мелких засранцев, — ласково согласился Локи.

Тор обнял его со спины и устроил голову у него на плече.

— Они тебя любят.

Локи отвернулся от Тора, старательно пряча улыбку.

— Мне кажется, ты путаешь любовь со страхом.

Тор отстранённо потёрся небритым подбородком о шею Локи.

— А мне кажется, я знаю, о чём говорю.

— М-м-м, — отозвался Локи. — Может, закажем сегодня тайской еды на обед?

— Я только за! — обрадовался Тор. — О, кстати, мама с папой хотели зайти завтра в гости. Это ничего? Папе уже намного лучше, и я думал, может, тогда приготовим что-нибудь вкусное?

Локи откинулся на него, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Хорошо. Но готовить будешь ты.

Тор рассмеялся и поцеловал его в затылок, прежде чем наконец отпустить.

— Договорились. Ой-ой, — крикнул он плавающим в бассейне детям. — Что тренер Локи говорил вам о поворотах?

***

Они лежали в кровати, посреди сбитых простыней. Локи устроился у Тора на груди; тот рассеянно гладил его кругами по спине. Свет ночника окутывал их мягким золотым свечением. Локи прикрыл глаза и стал слушать, как стучит сердце в груди у Тора. Ровное, спокойное. Тук-тук, тук-тук… Локи скользнул рукой ниже, к выступающей под кожей бедренной кости. Сердце Тора в ответ застучало быстрее, и сердце самого Локи тоже взволнованно подхватило этот ритм. И даже став быстрым, оно всё равно звучало так надёжно…

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил Тор.

— Думаю, — отозвался Локи, не открывая глаза.

— М-м, — ладонь Тора устроилась у него между лопаток. Теперь он выводил не круг — рыбу. — Почему лосось?

— Они изворотливые и быстрые.

— И всё?

— А разве непохоже?

Тор смешливо фыркнул, но рука на спине Локи замерла. Он прижал его чуть ближе.

— Я поймал тебя, — пробормотал Тор ему в волосы.

Локи улыбнулся.

— Поймал.

Мимолётная пауза.

— Значит ли это, что однажды ты покинешь меня?

Локи чуть сдвинулся, чтобы ухом вновь прижиматься к груди Тора, прямо над сердцем. Тор говорил очень спокойно, но вот сердце стучало слишком быстро.

— Тебе не нужно волноваться по этому поводу.

— Точно?

— Точно.

Ладонь Тора вновь скользнула по спине Локи, продолжив поглаживать кругами. Локи знал, что именно напоминает ему стук его сердца. Не акулу, не черепаху, не дерево. Он был похож на звук стремящегося вдаль потока, на шум волн, мерно разбивающихся о берег. На гул водопада. Локи был как рыба, как юркий быстрый лосось, но Тор был водой, и ему с самого начала не было нужды его ловить.


End file.
